


Meanwhile in Asgard

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Thor wants is a hot beverage on a cold winter morning. What he gets is the sight of an extremely under-dressed Tony Stark and a critique of his choice of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile in Asgard

On a quiet winter day Thor decided to linger in his cosy bed. Outside it was grey and freezing, Loki loved that kind of weather, but Thor wanted to sleep soundly till spring. The comforting sound of logs crackling in the fireplace, warm woolly socks, a brightly-coloured thick blanket made by mummy- the winter survival kit was almost complete. The only thing missing was a mug of warm milk. Or mulled mead, whichever was faster to prepare.

Against all odds, nobody heard Thor's pleas. Not a single servant was conveniently nearby to serve their beloved prince. How was that possible? What about their work ethic? Did they expect Thor to leave the bed to order a hot drink? Outrageous. After all he had done to protect those people from Loki.

Half an hour later Thor finally made the tragic sacrifice and abandoned his soft, four-legged friend. Wrapped tightly in the blanket, he made his way to the hallway, only to see it excruciatingly empty. He whined about it to himself but quickly forgot what angered him in the first place.

What distracted him was a wild Tony Stark. He appeared out of nowhere right in front of Thor. A moment later Thor realised that Tony actually opened the door to Loki's room. From the inside. In the morning.

That wasn't all. Tony was in his birthday suit. Naked as the day he was born. Not a single item of clothing protected his modesty. Tony, naturally, was not troubled by parading around in the nude. He probably wasn't aware of it, judging from the look on his face, he was still asleep. He lazily scratched his head, looked around and muttered sleepily, 'Wait, this isn't bathroom.'

'Wrong door, idiot!' yelled Loki's voice from the inside. 'Don't urinate there, that's the hall!'

'Right,' Tony nodded, closed his eyes and snored. A minute later, he twitched and at last seemed awake. He noticed Thor, who felt an acute sense of betrayal and was paralysed with shock.

'Sup, bro,' Tony greeted him laconically and added with a smirk, 'nice outfit, did your momma make it for you?' Then he casually omitted any explanation of the current situation by stepping back into the Loki's room and shutting the door.

It was all ok. Completely all right. Thor had no problem with accepting Loki's choice, or Tony's choice, their romance, fling or whatever it was did not bother him at all. On an entirely different note, he changed his mind about that mug of mulled mead. He had a sudden taste for beer, an entire barrel of beer. And some earplugs.


End file.
